futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2019 Russo-Polish War (22nd Century and On)
The Russo-Polish War of 2019 (Russian: Русско-польская война 2019 года, Polish: Wojna rosyjska z 2019, Ukrainian: Російсько-польська війна 2019 року, Belarusian: Руска-польская вайна 2019 года) and known in Russia, Ukraine, Poland and Belarus as the 2019 Battle of Eastern Europe (Russian: 2019 Битва за Восточную Европу, Ukrainian: 2019 Битва Східної Європи, Belarusian: 2019 Бітва Усходняй Еўропы, Polish: 2019 Bitwa o Europę Wschodnią) was fought as part of the European Theater of World War III from 2019 to 2020. Despite the name "Russo-Polish", the conflict was a major military hostility that involved several nations, including Belarus and Ukraine. It began as a result of NATO strengthening its forces and placing strategic ballistic missiles in Poland and Ukraine, two pro-NATO countries. Vladimir Putin highly rejected the strengthened NATO presence, and saw it as a pre-cursor to a military offensive into Russia and Belarus (a member of the Union State) of some sort, mostly likely meant to depose him and Alexander Lukashenko. As a result, the Russian government approved for the installation of strategic missiles in Kaliningrad, north of Poland. The Polish government condemned Russia for being a military aggressor, and threatening the peace and stability of Eastern Europe. Far-right Polish nationalists supported the Russian view, seeing NATO as a global socialist organization that undermined the sovereignty of Poland. As a result, after heated bad-mouthing between the governments of Russia and Poland, Vladimir Putin approved for Russian military mobilization in Kaliningrad. The Belarusian government declared also state of emergency, feeling threatened, and stated that it would aid Russia in its war effort. Therefore, Vladimir Putin enacted a draft. The Union State's forces established two fronts, a Western Front for Poland and a Southern Front for Ukraine. In addition, Stavka also began to establish large paramilitary battalions all over Russia, training all men and women 18 and over to use military weapons and machinery. Although, the existance of the dormant GOAB and Stavka's knowledge of it made this move, practically useless. The war began when the Southern Front launched their attacks on NATO positions in northern Ukraine. This was followed by the Western Front's offensives into eastern Poland. As a result of Donald Trump's decision to pull the United States out of NATO, as his decision to also ban any American citizen from helping NATO, NATO stood severely weakened now that its most powerful member had withdrawn. This left the other NATO and European Union states, the United Kingdom, France, the Baltic States, Greece, and Italy to help combat the Russian invasion. Germany had undergone a Fascist uprising that installed an isolationist government, thereby removing even more needed aid and firepower from NATO. Upon the presence of Russian forces, far-right Polish groups collaborated with the Russians, in an effort to "overthrow the communist, globalist and Zionist organization known as NATO". Adam Gmurczyk, the leader of the far-right National Revival of Poland, finally used the Russian invasion as an opportunity to set up, arm and train its paramilitary force. The Revivalist Army started with simple light weapons captured from Polish troops during attacks against Polish military and police personnel, but soon would be reinforced and supplied by Russia. Despite some lengthy stand-offs, the Russians were able to successfully defeat NATO and Polish forces in eastern Poland. In addition, the Russian military captured NATO strategic missiles, and employed them for their own use. Eastern Poland was annexed by Russia, and would eventually become a federal republic of Russia. Northern Ukraine was given to Belarusian control. The defeat of heavily-favored NATO forces eventually put Russia as the most feared nation in the world, and while its military still stood behind that of the United States and China in terms of its military expidenture, it was considered the most feared military force in the world. White Nationalists and White Supremacists, not only from the countries involved, but also from elsewhere, claimed that the war was a "scam" perpetuated by Jews to further the divide the white European Slavic peoples. Category:22nd Century and On Category:Russia Category:Poland